Of Green Apples and Prank Calls
by PaolaAdara
Summary: Cagalli's pissed, and Kisaka's being sly. What's Athrun to do?


Title:Of Green Apples and Prank Calls

Author:Paola

Disclaimer: _Of Green Apples and Prank Calls_ is based on characters and situations that belong to Sotsu Agency, Bandai Studios, and TV Asashi (and other production affiliates that have the right of ownership). No money is being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Considerations:Similarities to other stories/events/passages are purely coincidental unless otherwise cited.

_**Of Green Apples and Prank Calls**_

Her temper flared. No, it scorched every rational thought and behaviour she could've had or displayed. Today just wasn't her day, and she had decided that the heavens were never going to be on her side…at least not today.

The hothead stamped her foot on the floor in frustration, pausing in mid-pace as she did so. A childish display of anger, but hell, she was alone, and dammit, she was beyond pissed.

It had been a month since she officially took her father's place in the Orb government, much to her great dismay. Leading a country just wasn't what she wanted to do, but she felt no other person she could trust enough to secure the position. And besides, she was the princess. Her father's duties would automatically be transferred to her, unless, of course, she assigned the position to someone else or denounced her right to the position. The latter seemed to be really far-fetched…at least to her.

When she had taken up the responsibility, she had consoled herself with the knowledge that it might not be that hard, after all, she did lead a group back in the desert during the war...that must at least count for something. And knowing that Kisaka would always be there to help her had somehow made the decision easier. Little had she known that no matter how much help she got from him, tons of matter would still fall in her hands.

Getting a little tired form all her pacing, she collapsed on the divan gracing the middle floor of the study. It was only ten in the morning, and she had already gone to three meetings, which she, no matter how much she had begged Kisaka, hadn't been able to get out of. To top it all off, the officials she met with were dead set on being arrogant bastards, assuming she was that ignorant of the events around her just because she was a teenager.

_Ha!_

She had shown them how greatly they were mistaken. Kisaka was nothing but informative and nagging-he made sure she was cognizant of the standings in the government and the situations in the country, especially the reconstruction of heavily damaged facilities.

She allowed herself a small smile. At least shoving it in their faces that she was as well informed as they were had given her a tiny bit of satisfaction. But her irritation was back even before she could stop it.

_Those farts, I swear, next time they try something like that, there would be murder! Argh! If only I could sic my Strike Rouges on them. Or maybe the Justice would do those doddering fools good. That has _got_ greater power than my Gundam!_

She pouted.

_Ah…heh…wait, Strike Rouge is in pieces…and the Justice was blown to smithereens. Dammit, dammit, dammit! Stupid Athrun! Self-detonated…stupid! Coordinator but the idiot doesn't think like one, much less act like one!_

"Cagalli."

_I swear, I could pummel that guy! Argh! But then again, if he hadn't done that, the Genesis would never have turned into the Exodus. Heh…that's funny._

"Cagalli."

_Poor guy, though. How could a guy like Athrun come from a man like Patrick Zala? His dad was such a monster!_

She bit her lip, feeling guilty thinking about his father that way.

_After all, if it weren't for him, Athrun wouldn't be here._

She grinned.

"Cagalli!"

Cagalli was jolted out of her childish musings. She had been very much absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't hear her name being called. Looking up, she found the boy plaguing her thoughts gazing at her. Then she promptly blushed.

**o-o**

Athrun was following the incensed Cagalli when Kisaka pulled him to a deserted hallway. He watched the man compose himself before speaking.

"What is it, Kisaka?" he asked, concerned as he saw the lines of worry etched on the man's face.

"Cagalli's been irascible since her first meeting, and this last one had completely ticked her off. The other representatives got on her bad side when they implied that she wasn't fit to take on the late Lord Uzumi's position. Cagalli had-by the look on their faces after the meeting, I'm guessing-proven them wrong, but knowing our spoilt princess, she is still very much annoyed."

The blue-haired Coordinator had just gotten back from an errand when he saw Cagalli stomping away. He hadn't known why, but now that Kisaka informed him of what happened, he guessed her behaviour was very much understandable.

"I see," he said, Cagalli's heightened peevish disposition dawning on him.

"You know when she gets this way, she doesn't listen to me," he looked at Athrun with an implicit glint in his eyes.

Athrun gulped, wondering what Kisaka was trying to get across, though he might have an idea.

"Please make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. She's wont to prank call people who piss her off. Everyone knows she listens to you."

"Hn." An amused look grazed the former Justice's face at the new information he had on the blonde princess. Then he blushed after realizing what Kisaka meant by his last statement.

The tough but caring, tanned guardian laughed at Athrun's expense then walked off. "I'll trust you on this, Mr. Zala."

When he was sure he couldn't hear Kisaka anymore, he proceeded to the kitchen. He had to get something before he went to check on his brat.

**o-o**

He entered the room without so much as a preamble, which, Cagalli had said to a distressed Kisaka who had accidentally walked in on him and her in an _awkward_ time, didn't necessarily mean an introduction but just the simple art of knocking. He was surprised to see her remain in the same position she must've been in before he entered, no indication of noticing his entrance whatsoever. So, for a moment, he watched her smile…then pout.

"Cagalli," he called, a little surprised that she didn't look that irate anymore.

There was no response; she only snickered, which he doubted was meant for him.

"Cagalli," he tried again, still as patient as ever.

Again, there was no response; she only bit her lip, which, again, he doubted was for his benefit.

Athrun cocked his head to the side, tossing the little something he got from the kitchen into the air then catching it again. He watched her grin. Although he would never admit it to anyone, he liked watching her. It never ceased to fascinate him how animated her face was.

"Cagalli!" he called again, and with that, the new Orb ruler seemed to jerk away from her musings. The third time's always the charm.

His princess looked up and Athrun wondered what she was thinking about for she suddenly blushed.

**o-o**

"An apple for your thoughts?" Athrun tossed Cagalli a green apple, which she deftly caught. She eyed the offered fruit, ducking her head to cover her cheeks since she had a feeling they were running a terrible pink.

_How long has he been there?_

"Uh…ran out of pennies?" she asked, looking up when she was sure she could feel her cheeks cooling down.

He laughed and walked in. "Sort of." He showed her his empty pockets.

Cagalli had to laugh at that. She kept her eyes on him as he settled himself on the coffee table directly in front of her.

He leant forward, his legs supporting his forearms and his weight. "So," he began, "how are you? I heard some representatives pissed the hell out of you."

She puffed. "Well, you heard right. Do they think I'm dumb? They'll be sorry, those farts, for getting on my bad side!"

He smiled at her petulant behaviour. "I see."

She was subtly surprised that he didn't refute her juvenile threat. She glared at him when she saw amusement in his eyes. She was scandalized. Here she was, annoyed like hell, and he was amused. The boy was thoroughly amused, for heaven's sake!

"No, you don't see!" Cagalli argued just for the sake of arguing, or maybe it was a response born out of habit. "Why the hell are you not disagreeing with me!"

This time, Athrun looked surprised and perplexed at the same time. "Did you want me to disagree?"

She huffed. "Well, no…" She glared at him, but no reply more intelligent than that came to mind.

Her reply elicited a laugh from the former ZAFT soldier. Cagalli promptly deflated.

"Anyway, what were you thinking a while ago? You seemed very preoccupied."

"Uh…that…heh. I-I was just thinking of the reconstructions of the Gundams left…uh yeah, I was thinking of that." Cagalli tried to laugh, slightly grimacing at her not-so-smooth save.

He raised an eyebrow at her, and she was sure he was wondering whether to believe her or not.

_Okay…think fast, Cagalli!_

"Kisaka is helping me with a decree on the halting of mobile suit production after the reconstructions. Morgenroete agreed to use the mass-produced mobile suits for the reconstruction of Orb. It gets the work done faster." At least that was true.

Athrun seemed satisfied with her explanation.

"Anyway, what's with this?" she raised the apple to his eye level, effectively changing the topic.

Athrun shrugged. "Well, I don't know how else to make you feel better."

Cagalli beamed at his clueless-ness. She abruptly stood up, making him jerk back to avoid being hit. She then offered him her hand. He eyed her questioningly and she answered him just as patiently as he had waited for her to notice him a while ago. "Let's go to the kitchen and have this peeled. We can ask the maid to peel more apples, and we can ask the gang to join us."

He grinned back, taking her hand. "There's an idea."

They left the study in search of their friends.

Cagalli Yula Athha walked contently with the former ZAFT soldier, fingers intertwined with his. She inwardly smiled at his effort in making her feel better, thinking that it was actually cute. She would never admit it, but the mere presence of Athrun could easily lift her dreary mood. If he continued to stay by her side, she knew there was nothing she couldn't do.

_Except, maybe, dance around naked._

She fondly eyed the green apple tightly clutched in her right hand and her face broke into a smile.

_I don't know how you do it, Athrun Zala, but you can turn me into a grinning fool by just giving me this._

"Hey, Athrun?"

"Mm?" He kept his eyes forward.

Cagalli smiled. "Thanks for the apple."

"Anytime."

A comfortable silence reigned over them. They continued to walk hand in hand, the sound of their heels against the marble floor echoing off the walls.

Athrun was first to speak. "Oh yeah, aside from what happened earlier, Kisaka told me another interesting bit of information."

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

He grinned slyly at her. "Something about a certain blonde princess and prank calls."

"Oh? Who might this princess be?" she tried to appear nonchalant.

Athrun looked at her and she had no doubts he was smiling because she was furiously blushing.

_But then again, I hate him for tickling me pink._

-The End

Author's notes:

Here's the one-shot I promised! Hope you liked it. As for me, I thought it was cute. But that's just me, so feel free to drop a line if you think so or otherwise. I'm going to be writing one-shots for Dearka/Miriallia and Kira/Lacus, so watch out for those, too! It's gonna be for tiding over every time I couldn't post the next chapters of _Mobile Suit Gundam Seed: Life After War _fast enough because of things I'm busy with right now. Which brings me to this: wish me luck for my final grades!

Thanks for all those who reviewed _Life After War. _You, people, are the best!

Cheers!


End file.
